A New Perspective
by eeveegirly
Summary: What happens when Levy finds an unusual spell and tries to cast it? Let's just say Fairy Tail will never be the same. (Has Genderbending!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 1: A Spell

Books as far as the eye could see. Far too many for you to count in one day, probably one week, perhaps even one month! This was the Fairy Tail library, a collection of books from three generations. In here you were always sure to find one girl in particular, Levy McGarden. Today was no different from any other, Levy was doing her hour of daily morning library time. The only difference of that day was it kept being interrupted. First, by her crush Gajeel.

"Shorty!" Levy heard someone call causing her to sigh internally. As much as she liked Gajeel, she really liked her library time.

"I'm busy Gajeel," she told him. She was looking at some of the oldest books, master wanted her to look at some of the old spell books.

"Doing?" Gajeel asked. Come to think of it Levy was shocked he was in the library at all, could he even read?

"Why are you here?" Levy asked, then realized how mean that sounded. "Not that I mind! It's just, the library doesn't seem like your place. Not that that's bad!" she felt like no matter what she said it might offend the black haired man. Instead Gajeel laughed at her cuteness.

"To see you. Mira said you were here looking for some old spell books, thought I could help. Since, ya know, I am taller," Gajeel teased. Normally Levy would get mad at the teasing, but Gajeel had a point. Levy was too short to reach most of the books, Gajeel would he a great help.

"Fine, you can stay. As long as you are helpful!" Levy strictly told him.

"Yes ma'am," Gajeel said. Gajeel never told anyone- but Lily- but he had a major crush on the pixie like girl. One reason was that she took charge, she wasn't a damsel in distress by any means. Even if she was short.

It took them a while, nearly an hour, to find the old spell book. "That one! There!" Levy exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down. Gajeel quickly retrieved the book for her and handed it to her.

"What kind of spells do you think will be in here?" Gajeel asked as Levy cracked it open.

"I haven't a clue," Levy said being honest. The master had just asked her to see what was in it. From the sounds of it, he didn't know either. "I don't even think the master knows."

"It could be dangerous then," Gajeel said, concern leaking into his voice. Levy blushed, was he worried for her?

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine," levy said finding a spell. "Here's one!" she said super pumped. The whole thing excited her to no end. Quickly she read it off, not noticing Gajeel swaying slightly. When she finished Gajeel fell to the floor. "GAJEEL!" Levy yelled. When she looked down at her fallen crush, she saw a female version of him.

"What happened?" a groggy Gajeel asked, his voice much less masculine.

"Well..." Levy said handing him a mirror. Gajeel let out an angered roar.

"HOW?! I KNEW IT WAS DANGEROUS!" he roared, scaring Levy slightly.

Why was he so mad? Well, he had been turned into a girl, and he wasn't the only one. The rest of the guild had been turned into the oppisite sex. Everyone was waking up groggy like Gajeel had.

"Oh dear," Levy said as everyone had their reactions to their new body.

"W-what happened to my body?! Why am I a man?!" Lucy cried, tears falling. Levy couldn't help but giggle at her friends response.

"Why do I have boobs?!" Natsu yelled looking at his chest. Lucy squeaked and quickly took Natsu's scarf around his, well now her, new breasts.

"What's going on?!" Gray said, surprisingly he was clothed. He tried taking off his shirt only to be tackled by Lucy in order to stop him.

"Juvia knew it! Lucy wants Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, completely not phased by the fact she was now a man or the Gray was now a woman.

"Juvia it's not like that!" Lucy tried reasoning but Juvia just tackled Lucy to the ground.

"Wait, Lucy and Juvia are now guys, while Gray-sama and Natsu are girls. What's going on?" Juvia said confused.

"Now you notice?!" Lucy cried out. Sometimes Juvia wasn't the smartest person in the world. Gray sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay Gray-sama! Juvia still loves you!" Juvia cried hugging Gray. Gray looked at Lucy for help, but Lucy just laughed at her discomfort.

Levy looked around as others woke up as well. Mira was now a strapping young man, Elfman was crying because she couldn't be a man if she was a women, Lisanna was trying to comfort Elfman- now a lanky young man- though it wasn't helping much. There was also Erza who was looking at himself, a strapping young man with a six pack, he looked pretty confused at the whole thing. Wendy was freaking out, shaking carala who was surprisingly unchanged by the spell. Wendy was crying because he didn't look much different, just shorter hair. Laxus cans down, she had slightly loner hair and a pretty good size chest- Levy had to admit she was jealous of how pretty Laxus was. Even Jallel was affected, she had come to visit Erza, she now had slightly longer hair and modest sized beasts.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked looking at everyone. It was then the master woke up, he now had more hair but was pretty flat chested.

"I believe Levy knows," the master said. All eyes went to Levy all at once, some were more glares than looks. The glares got a growl from Gajeel making those people stop.

"Anyone who hurts Levy gets a beating from me!" Gajeel growled, making several people step back from levy.

"Well, I found the oldest spell book and read that spell," Levy stated. Jet and Droy came running up to Levy, both now females.

"Can you change us back?" Droy asked her.

"I'll try my hardest, till then, think of it as a new perspective," Levy said with a smile.

**_Please Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 2: Shopping

The entire guild was groaning about being the oppisite sex, but they weren't groaning too loudly for fear of Gajeel. Though even Gajeel was moody about being a chick.

"It's not freakin fair!" Gajeel hissed at his cat, who Gajeel was quite jealous of. Why didn't Lily turn into a girl?! "You aren't a girl!" Gajeel complained.

"It's probably because I am a cat, unlike you who is a human," Lily pointed out. Gajeel shot Lily a glare making Lily laugh. "I wasn't the one who turned you into a girl, that was your little girlfriend who did that," Lily reminded Gajeel.

"She's not my girlfriend," Gajeel said, "and it wasn't her fault. The master is the one who wanted her to look at the old books!"

"One, you wish she was your girlfriend. Don't lie," Lily teased making Gajeel glare. Lily laughed at Gajeel, he was quite stupid sometimes. "Two, that is probably true but the others don't know that."

"How else would the master know Levy did it?" Gajeel pushed.

"She was the only one not affected by the spell," Lily pointed out. Gajeel huffed, he hated it when his cat was right. Sadly that happened quite often when it came to Levy since Gajeel tended not to think and just act when it same to her. "She probably feels pretty guilty about this whole thing, maybe you should make her feel better," Lily said. Gajeel looked over at a pretty depressed Levy. Levy was sitting at a table with Jet and Droy, who was obviously complaining to her despite how she obviously felt. This mad Gajeel want to explode with anger, how dare they make his levy feel bad! Wait, did he just think his levy?

Levy was feeling pretty lousy about turning everyone to the opposite sex and Jet and Droy weren't helping. All they were doing was complaining about it, making Levy feel worse and worse, not that they noticed.

"Being a girl is such hard work, I prefer being a guy!" complained Droy.

"Same! Being a girl is such a pain!" Jet complained too. Both of them continued to complain and the more they complained the worse Levy felt. Though the two took no notice, so finally Gajeel stepped in. She was tired of seeing Levy beat herself up more because of two insensitive idiots.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Gajeel yelled to the two idiots who both jumped. Levy, too lost in her depressive state, didn't even notice Gajeel. Which of course only made Gajeel madder. "Can't you see you are hurting her?!" she asked them in rage. Both Jet and Droy looked at Levy, just then realizing her depressive state.

"Is that true Levy?" Droy asked. Levy blinked and looked at both Droy and Jet's concerned face.

"Ummm, well, uhh," Levy said looking up at Gajeel for help. It felt a little better to look up at the Dragon Slayer when she was sitting down, rather than standing up.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't lie!" she spit at the down recently turned females. Jet and Droy both looked down ashamed that they didn't see their team mates unhappiness.

"You know what! everyone needs new clothes since they are the opposite gender right? We should go shopping!" Levy announced happily.

"I don't shop," Gajeel told Levy simply.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will just go with Jet and Droy," Levy said getting out of her seat. "Ready to go?" Levy asked the two. Both now girls got up rapidly and went to Levy's side happily. They held her hand smiling at her.

"No, no, I'll come to. Might as well after all,." Gajeel grumbled. No way was she going to let those two idiots have time with Levy all alone! Who knows what they would do!

"GRAY-SAMA! LET JUVIA LOVE YOU!" all three of them heard Juvia yell.

"AHH! I SAID NO!" Gray yelled back running away from the demented Juvia. Those three watched as Juvia and Gray ran back and forth around the guild. Gajeel shuddered trying to imagine some girl doing that to her. Well, if Levy did that to her she doubted she would mind.

"We should probably go," Droy said.

"I second that," Jet said leaving back toward Droy.

"I third that, let's go!" Levy said taking her now female friends hands and running out the guild.

"HELP!" They heard Gray yell as they went running. When they finally stopped Levy was giggling making Gajeel's stomach to flips.

"What are you laughing at?" Jet asked not sure exactly what was so funny. Levy kept on giggling till she was finally able to control herself.

"I was just imagining me doing that to the person I liked, it would wreck havoc that's for sure," Levy said slightly giggling again. The other three girls stared at her, all three hoping it was them. Levy blinked her big doe brown eyes at the three of them unsure why they were staring. "Do I have something in my hair?" She asked then started to paw at her hair. The other three girls were trying their hardest not to squeal at her cuteness. "What is it?" Levy asked worried she would become a laughing stock in the mall.

"N-nothing," Gajeel said, he barely ever stuttered. Jet and Droy looked at each other, Gajeel must be a love rival! (Fans, never go full Juvia)

"Well! Let's go!" Levy said happily. "We'll go to all my favorite shops!" she proclaimed happily. The first stop was a very nice lingerie store. Needless to say, they were shocked.

"Here?!" Gajeel asked, naughty thought filling his head. Her Levy in lingerie? Wait, did she just think that Levy was her's! Internally she groaned. She really had a soft spot for the shrimp.

"You need bras right?" Levy said making it sound obviously. The bozo twins could only nod, there eyes fixed of Levy. They were having the same thought as Gajeel.

"This may take away, but let's start," levy said determinedly.

After nearly four hours they finally had at least three bras and some nice underwear for each of the ladies. Levy had even bought some new stuff, making the other girls mouth water at the thought. Levy was such a tease!

"Now then, onto something more fun. We don't have much time, but it's worth a shot!" Levy said happily. No one other than her had been bored at the previous store though.

Levy paraded the strange group through old navy- Jet and Droy loved the hero shirts- as well as hot topic- rock bands for Gajeel of course- and ever Justice- that was mostly for her. The odd group got strange looks, stares, whispers, and murmurs that it seemed only Levy didn't catch. They all marveled at the sight that she either didn't see or notice or she simply didn't care, they weren't sure which it was. No one dared point it out for fear of hurting levy, but they all thought it. What was so weird about them anyway! Just a group of girls! Well, a girl and three guys-turned-girls who were turned on by Levy. Okay, maybe they were weird.

After their shopping they went back to the guild where Levy collapsed in a chair happily. "That was fun! We'll have to do it again!" she says excitedly. The others grinned, perfect.

"Levy, let's start working on a cure," said a, now female, Freed. Levy looked up and nodded in agreement.

"It's probably for the best, everyone hates their new body," levy muttered looking down. It caused great pain to the "Levy-fangirl-club" to see her so pained.

"They are just uncomfortable. Don't worry, it isn't your fault," Freed said with a smile. Levy smiled at him wiping her eyes.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so," Freed said taking Levy's hand and leading her to the library. The other girls watched them leave, the envy best tearing it's head up in them.

"We have to go watch them, make sure Freed isn't trying to get her before us," Gajeel hissed at the brainless idiots. The brainless idiots both nodded. "Good, let's go," and with that they followed the two word mages. One question rang in their heads loud and clear though.

_Who would yet Levy in the end? _

**_Please Review! Sadly I have been having writers block when it comes to this story :( Please tell me what you want to see come up next!_**


End file.
